The present invention is directed to chains and, more specifically, to improved security chain that is preferably relatively light weight and high strength.
Referring to FIGS. 156-158, the drive for improved security devices has led to chain manufacturers producing chains that have larger and heavier links. While the increased size and thickness of conventional chain links has increased the strength of chains, such increases have also resulted in a sharp increase in the weight of chains.
Clearly, what is needed is an improved security chain suitable for use in anti-theft applications that has links that provide high strength to resist cutting and breaking and that are preferably light weight relative to security chains of similar strength.